Devil May Cry/Transcript
'Act 1' (Castle) Prologue CUTSCENE 1 flaming background, with a dark figure, wielding a giant sword while a narrator introduces the story Narrator: Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. the music stops, the street is shown. The street is dark and quiet, lightning flashes in the distance and the camerapans upwards towards the full moon. Suddenly a woman clad in black suit andglasses appears as if from the moon and lands on the street. The camera pans around her as she rises and she turns to see a large, red glowing sign, "DEVIL MAY CRY" at the end of the street. A phone is heard ringing. CUTSCENE 2 camera slowly pans to the right showing us the front door, an empty bottle and something like a dart board next to the door. A mans black boot resting on the desk comes into view as he is talking on the phone. Man: Devil May Cry... Sorry we closed at nine. hangs up the phone as the camera cuts to a view of the wall, clearly showing his collection of heads. The camera continues panning to the right along the wall as the man continues to speak. Man: Again no password, I can't seem to get any more business sound of a motorbike engine is heard. The camera cuts to a view of the front door as suddenly a red motorbike with a blonde woman riding it plows through the door and comes to a rest just before the man's desk. The camera moves towards the man, showing us for the first time his appearance. He raises his left hand casually, Man: '''Whoa! Slow down babe! is obviously relaxed even though a motorbike just came crashing through his front door. The camera cuts to a view of the woman as she climbs off the motorbike. '''Man: Well well, what do we have here? man sits upright as the woman seems to inspect the room. Man: '''Nature Calls? It's in the back. camera cuts to the woman. As she continues looking around the room, the camera again cuts to the wall shown before that had the heads. '''Woman: So, you must be the handyman who'll take any dirty job, am I correct? Man: '''Almost... white-haired man gets up and walks over towards his sword, which is conveniently placed over a model's breasts (a poster). He grabs the sword and swings it casually '''Man: '''I only take special jobs, if... you know what I mean. cuts to a two-shot, showing the mans back and the woman at the same time as the camera pans across him and then down to the sword he is holding in his right hand. '''Woman: You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Mr. Dante. begins walking towards the mysterious woman, and starts swinging the sword again. Dante: "Well the way I figure it, in this business a lot of your kind come along, and if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit the jackpot sooner or later." then points the tip of the blade towards the woman. Camera cuts to a MS of the woman. Woman: In the case, you should be used to this sort of thing. woman raises her right hand as it begins to glow with yellow energy. She grabs the blade of the sword and shocks Dante, making him scream in pain. He drops the sword just as the woman follows up with a powered up high-kick that fazes Dante. The woman attacks again, kneeing Dante in the chin, sending him flying to crash through the pool table. The woman catches the sword by the blade and throws it like a spear, straight into Dante's chest. He yells in pain as the woman continues to feed energy into the sword. Woman: Hahaha, are you really the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword? woman abruptly stops feeding energy and grabs the bike that was originally used to crash through the doors earlier. She easily picks it up and hurls it towards Dante who is still lying on the ground. Dante (who now seems to be free of pain regardless of the sword) twirls his two handguns; Ebony & Ivory. Dante: "A sword.. HAHA, time to go to work guys!" stops twirling his handguns as flames seem to rise from his body, and slows down the speed of the flying bike. He unloads his two guns into the bike, sending it flying back to the woman. The woman, not expecting the counter-attack, runs and jumps to flee from the burning bike. Woman: o! woman, quickly raises her head and turns around, spotting Dante, standing up with each gun in hand and the sword still in his chest. He begins to walk towards her... Dante: Even as a child I had powers, there is demonic blood in me. woman begins to retreat, as a line of fire in front of the door forms behind her Woman: What strength.... begins casually pulling out the sword in his chest with one hand, and throws it to the ground, the blade sticking into the wooden floor. Dante: You were the first one to know about my avengeance, Looks like I'm getting close. aims a gun straight at the woman, the camera cuts to a view of the gun pointed at her, Dante hesitates and the woman begins to explain herself as she gets up. Trish: It seems that way, but I'm not your enemy. My name is Trish. turns around, her back facing Dante. Trish: I came here to seek your help. To put an end to the Underworld. Dante: What? woman takes off her glasses, and turns around to face Dante again, Dante gasps, and apparently recognises her. The camera cuts to a picture of a woman, identical in appearance to Trish, lying on the floor. The Thunder strikes again. CUTSCENE 3 get shown a view of the moon, which the camera begins to slowly zoom into, showing the moon slowly turning into an orb-like object with a flame burning inside as Trish begins to speak. Trish: "Twenty years ago, Mundus the emperor of the underworld resurrected." Dante: "Mundus..." Trish: "Yes, his powers were sealed by Sparda, he's attempting to take control of the human world again. He has been preparing to open the gate on... Mallet Island." camera pans downward and shows an island into the distance, it begins zooming in quickly across the water. The camera then cuts to the waves crashing against the cliffs of Mallet Island as it pans upwards to show some birds flying in the sky. CUTSCENE 4 camera cuts to a gate, and suddenly a sword appears between to two half-doors, thus opening the gate. The gates swing open and we see Trish and Dante standing together. They walk in and look upwards. Trish: "The castle is above this cliff, come on, let's go!" then seems to jump 100 metres or so into the air, and easily makes it onto the platform above as Dante, obviously not being able to jump that high, just continues looking upwards as the gates behind him slam shut. Mission 3: Destroyer of Ardor walks forward as the shield surrounding the pride of the lion diminishes. He now stands in front of the Pride of the lion and takes it. Then...suddenly Alastor starts growing electricity around it, warning Dante of a nearby enemy which comes through the glass on the roof of the cathedral landing ten feet away from him. It is a greatly oversized spider with its skin made of hard rock with lava on the inside. Then it slowly walks forward on its eight legs. Spider demon: "Bah... another small one. I sensed something a little bigger... what a disappointing catch!" Dante: "What a 'big' surprise... I hope for your sake you have something inside that big body of yours" knocks on the demon's head and demon's eyes turn a blazing red Spider demon: "You PUNY pathetic thing! I'll stepon you like an ant! Gwahahahaha..." raises one of his arms ready to smash Dante since he has him cornered... but right before his arm hits Dante jumps over the big oaf and the battle begins Phantom Boss Fight 1 Dante lands the final blow, the Phantom rears back a little screaming in pain then it makes a hole in the ground and disappears... thus ending the mission when Dante exits the blue door to the right. Mission 4: Black Knight walks into a bedroom and to release the melancholy soul he drives the sword he has found deep into the holde in the statue. CUTSCENE 1 ominous music comes in and Alastor starts to spark electricity indicating an imminent danger. Dante has his back to a mirror which shows his reflection turn around. Dante now also turns to see his reflection walk out of the mirror. A blue cloud envelops the mirror image to reveal a devil about 8 ft tall clad head to toe in dark armour. The knight takes out his huge sword and Dante steps casually backwards. Dante: "This stinking hole was the last place that I thought I’d find anyone with some guts." knight clicks his fingers and the nearby windows onto the balcony swing open. He gestures for Dante to follow him and jumps out. CUTSCENE 2 Dante goes out and lands on the ground outside he sees his opponent towering high above him. A variety of different colours are flowing up and down his armour and after outstretching his arms he jumps down to attack. Nelo Angelo Boss Fight 1 CUTSCENE 3 a brief fight Dante knocks his sword from his hands. Nelo: "Uh…" Dante: "Hah" draws his sword for the kill but Nelo kicks his sword out of his hand. Nelo kicks again and is blocked and then swings a left hook and then a right and is also blocked. He then spins around with an aerial roundhouse kick sending Dante to the ground. Dante: "Wah… ah… urgh… uh" grabs him and holds him against the wall by the neck. Nelo: "Hahahahaa" Dante: "Urgh…" Nelo: "Huh?" Angelo sees Dante’s amulet Nelo: "Grrrr" throws Dante to the ground and suddenly lightning starts blazing around him and he clutches his head in agonising pain. Nelo: "AAAAAAA, uh, uh, Warghurghurghaaa" blue light closes around him and he sort of jumps/teleports up into the sky. Mission 8: The Legendary Knight Returns CUTSCENE 1 Dusk on the castle rooftop, a small, circular arena with a glass floor. Dante walks through the area, a gate comes crashing down. For the moment, his path is barred. As Dante takes a tentative step backward, he whirls around in surprise at a small avalanche of pebbles from a nearby terrace. Phantom appears, and the creature wastes no time in hopping off the balcony and confronting Dante face-to-face. Phantom: "Blargh! Recess time is over, boy! Here, there's plenty of room to get real nasty! This time, there's no holding baaaack!" Dante: "Finally! I was getting tired of playing your childish games!" Phantom Boss Fight 3/4 (depending on the difficulty) CUTSCENE 2 Dante lands the final blow, Phantom reels back in pain. The behemoth's sudden movements send the beast crashing through the glass floor - only to be in impaled on the lance of the knight statue in the castle foyer. As Phantom writhes in pain, Dante leans over the gaping hole in the roof to observe his opponent's demise... Phantom: "Ack... argh... You... you're not just any ordinary human... What are you?" is silhouetted by the demonic outline of his father, Sparda Phantom: "No... the legendary Sparda...!? It can't be!" Dante: "You're right - I'm his son, Dante. Sweet dreams!" Phantom takes his final breath, Dante vanishes from sight. The camera pans over the hole in the roof, then zooms into the castle foyer, revealing Trish. Trish: "He defeated the Phantom... incredible power." 'Act 2' (Garden and the Ghost Ship) Mission 9: New Strength CUTSCENE 1 is walking through the castle's garden, and suddenly stops after seeing a disturbance on the ground. A blade jumps up, followed by two more. The camera zooms on the last one, showing its claws and shutting it's helmet. CUTSCENE 2 Ifrit 'wakes up', and starts to spin around Dante. After a few seconds, the gauntlets get on Dante's hands. He does a 'pose' with his arms bent, elbows touching his ribs, fists closed a little below the shoulder, floats for a few seconds and overwhelms Ifrit with an explosion. CUTSCENE 3 comes out of the room where he previously acquired the Ifrit gauntlets. Red lightning strikes the ground. Dante looks to the side. There is more lighting, immediatly afterwards. Giant bird demon comes out of a storm in the sky. Bird demon: "You! Are you the human, the son of Sparda, who challenges the Darkness Mundus?" Dante: "Flock off feather-face, or you can stick around and find out the hard way!" Griffon Boss Fight 1 CUTSCENE 4 (only on difficulties Normal, Hard and Dante Must Die) starts with the camera zooming at the sky. The noise of puppets moving is heard. The camera shows Dante turning around, to see four puppets and a Fetish. The Fetish "lights" its yo-yos, spins them and does a fire breath. Mission 15: Wheel of Destiny Dante reaches the centre of the colisseum storm clouds circle and spark red lightning. From the midst of this maelstrom Griffon appears. Griffon Boss Fight 3 (Part 1) a short battering Grffion howls and falls backwards out of the sky crashing through the bridge running down the centre of the colisseum. It shudders on the ground with one wing clearly damaged but it shakes away the pain and roars preparing to fight again. Griffon Boss Fight 3 (Part 2) [After a slightly longer battering Griffon falls down in the centre of the colisseum. A bright light shines down and it starts to rise towards the light. Suddenly a stone column comes crashing down on top of it pinning it to the ground. Griffon: "Uh... Your's are definately the powers of Sparda... uh. No even more so..." silouette of Sparda is seen around Dante. Griffon: "But I cannot let you live for I serve my Master, Mundus!" Dante: "But you can't fight with that wound." Griffon: "Mighty is the power of Mundus! Master! Grant me one last surge of power, the power to finish him!" looks up to check whether there is a possible danger. Three red circles appear in the sky surrounded by lightning and dark clouds. Griffon: "Master... Mundus." Mundus: "Griffon, you have failed me. You are no longer worthy!" lightning starts to shoot out from the red circles striking Griffon repeatedly. Even Dante looks vaguely disgusted. Griffon: "Master... No... AAAAAAAA!" a final shower of blood Griffon disintergrates. Mundus: "Ahahahahahaha" disappears and Dante stands there not moved by the destruction but perhaps slightly sorry for Griffon. Dante (under his breath): "That three eyed..." a flash of yellow lightning Trish appears at Dante's side. Trish: "You beat him. Maybe it was too easy for you." Dante: "Mundus... His heinous ways make me sick; killing his own like they were nothing. He's the one that took the life of my mother... my brother I'm sure of it. My mother always used to tell me that my father was a man who fought for the weak. He had courage and a righteous heart. In the name of my father I will kill Mundus!" disappears and a platform appears on the stone column. 'Act 3' (Castle at Night) Mission 17: Parted Memento CUTSCENE 1 stands there and watches the thunder boom out the window...then something draws a sword... and Dante turns around... not surprised a bit. Then he smiles Dante: "A man with guts and honor. I like that... but it's a shame you serve Mundus." grunts and takes a step backwards plunging his sword through the ground then not long afterwards he yells in agony as a blueish, purplish aura blazes around him and his "Helmet", now nowhere in sight reveals the face. Then this new Nelo Angelo picks up his sword, ready to fight. Nelo Angelo Boss Fight 3 CUTSCENE 2 Dante lands the final blow Nelo staggers backwards floating up into the air and crossing his arms across his chest in an X shape...then releases them as the darkness escapes his body until there is nothing...nothing at all... but a familiar object coming down from the sky which hits the ground. Dante slowly walks over, kneels down and picks up the object that Nelo Angelo dropped which appears to be the other piece of Dante's Amulet. Then while staring at it one of Dante's memories as a child comes back into view... of his mother... and his brother Eva: "Vergil...Dante...Happy Birthday" Kid: "Wow! Cool!! " Other Kid: "I want chocolate!!" Kid: "No, I want chocolate!!" CUTSCENE 3 scene changes to a white cathedral where a colossal statue addresses his minion Mundus: Trish, Vergil has been defeated. You know what you must do. Now go. Trish (in a robotic voice): Yes master. 'Act 4' (Underworld) Mission 20: Showdown with Nightmare CUTSCENE 1 enters a huge red cavern with glowing runes on the ceiling. Dante: "Whoa" looks around and sees Trish on the ground on the other side of the cavern. Trish: "Dante! Dante! Help Me!" Dante: "Trish!" runs to her aid but a blue barrier surrounds him, blocking his path. Dante: "Wha? Huh?" giant green blob that is nightmare appears and Dante readies himself to fight and strikes a heroic pose. Dante: "Trish stay Back." Nightmare Boss Fight 3 (Part 1) CUTSCENE 2 Nightmare seems to be weakening, suddenly a yellow bolt of lightning darts through the barrier hitting Dante in the back sending him to the ground. Dante: "AAAAARGH. Uh, urgh, huh." Trish: "Ahahahahaha. You fool! You’re so easy!" Dante: "Trish... You?" Trish: "Ahahahahaha. Humans. What Sweets! You should know better than to trust a stranger. Your presence has become a hindrance to my master’s bloody scheme. Now Die!" Nightmare Boss Fight 3 (Part 2) CUTSCENE 3 after a malicious pounding by Dante rears up into the air and shrieks loudly. Its body begins to disintegrate and a series of white lasers burst forth around the room. The first swings across the ceiling bringing down rubble. The second moves horizontally towards Dante. Dante: "Whoa" ducks under it and sees Trish also dodging one. Trish: "Huh..." Dante: "W... Huh..." sees Dante and gets ready to fight. As her eyes are focused on him she sees the huge piece of rubble falling from the ceiling too late. Stunned she shields her face as it falls down. Trish: "Huh... AAAAA" Dante: "Wah... " runs across the room and dives into Trish just as the rock lands. They come back to their senses with Dante on top of Trish who is safe. Dante immediately gets up and begins to walk away as Trish slowly realises what has happened. Trish: "Uh... Dante! Dante why did you save my life?" is a pause and Dante looks away. Dante: "Because you look like my mother... Now get out of my sight! The next time we meet it won’t be like this." starts to walk off again and Trish moves to stop him. Trish: "Dante!" spins around brandishing one of his handguns, held pointing at Trish. Dante: "Don’t come any closer you Devil! You may look like my mother but you're nowhere close to her. You have no soul! You have the face but you'll never have her fire!" shakes his handgun in frustration and walks away. When he is gone Mundus' three red circles appear next to Trish who is looking extremely depressed and dejected at this point. Mundus: "You too have failed me Trish. You know the rules..." Mission 22: Legendary Battle music plays. Dante is in a temple, filled with streams of white light pouring in between the pillars. Dante walks up to the statue. CUTSCENE 1 Mundus: "Again, I must face a Sparda... Strange fate. Isn't it?" Dante (confidently): "Strange and ironic that it will end the same way." chuckles Mundus: "Irony has favored you this time. Look. There." wide beam of white light pans upwards from Mundus' chest. As Dante swivels round to follow its trajectory, he spots Trish manacled up high above and gasps Dante: "Trish!" Mundus: "Don't even think about it. Blink, she dies." Dante: "You...!" zaps Dante with three large pink lasers, which pierce right through his body Dante: "Ru-aaargggh..." Trish: "Dante!" groans some more and staggers slightly with the pain Mundus: "Fool!" chuckles. "So sad that humans will always be humans, no more." chuckle "Has the Sparda blood been spoiled over the ages?" another chuckle "Now die!" shoots a charged white beam of light from his forehead at Dante Trish: "Dante!" breaks free from her loosened manacles, and jumps down to push Dante out of the way just in time. In doing so, she takes a direct hit from the beam Trish: "Argh!" Dante: Trish! crumples onto the floor Dante: "Trish! No!" Mundus: "Useless scum... Failure is one thing but taking an odd behavior like that..." recovers himself Mundus: "What is the matter? It is time to end your pitiful life now." shoots a second white beam of light from his forehead. But this time, it bounces harmlessly off Dante's forehead onto the opposite wall. Dante glows with a red aura as the camera pans 360 degrees around him Dante (angrily): "How much longer are you going to keep zapping? Come out and show yourself, Mundus!" CUTSCENE 2 statue starts to break up, with heavenly-like glows of light pouring through the cracks. Mundus roars as he breaks free from his confinement. He stands up and folds his arms. Then, with one dramatic gesture, he flings out his arms and flaps his wings with a very loud whooshing sound. As he does so, the temple background disappears, to be replaced by outer space CUTSCENE 3 Mundus: "Those eyes... deep in them I see the same light as in Sparda's eyes." Dante (quietly): "Why my mother?" Mundus: "That useless being? If you need a mother, I can create it as many as you want. Just like, I created Trish." Dante: "Silence!!!" folds his arms, flaps his wings, then wraps them around him and spins away. Dante bends down and leaps up high after Mundus. As Dante flies after Mundus, he metamorphoses into his winged DT Sparda form. Red and black bands of electricity crackle about him. Mundus spins into view. In his usual posturing manner, Mundus flings his arms out, throws his head back, roars and chuckles Mundus Boss Fight 1 CUTSCENE 4 roars angrily and shoots out pink lasers, two of which pierce Dante's body. Mundus then roars as he slams down extremely hard with his fist, sending a shower of meteors to accompany the falling Dante CUTSCENE 5 finally lands with a thud onto solid ground. There is much commotion and noise going on, as meteors continue to rain down. Mundus arrives on the scene, flapping his wings with a great deal of flourish, and landing waist-deep in the lava. Mundus Boss Fight 2 CUTSCENE 6 roars and covers his face with his hands. He flaps his wings, rises, and holds both arms up above his head as he makes his escape. Dante is transported back to the temple. He walks over to the lifeless Trish, kneels down, and holds her head Dante: "My mother risked her life for me. And now you too. I should have saved you. I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with liiiight!!!" word "light" echoes, as the camera pans around the high ceiling. Silver drops of tears fall from Dante onto Trish's cheek. Dante then gently lowers Trish's head back onto the ground and lays his pendant on her chest Dante: "This was my mother's. Now I'm giving it to you." reaches out for his Sparda sword. He takes it and slams it into the ground Dante: "My father's also here now. Rest... in Peace." Mission 23: Mother's Guide Mundus defeated, Dante finds himself in a collapsing Mallet Island. His only choice is to get out as fast as possible. After a while, the floor underneath Dante collapses, which he falls into. CUTSCENE 1 sees that he is in the sewers. Unluckily, a large rock covers the only exit. The room starts to flash, and on the other side of the room, the Underworld Portal appears, and Mundus makes his way out from it Mundus: "The Gate has been opened. Dante, you are not getting away. THIS is where you will DIE." Dante: "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! BESIDES, THERE'S NO PLACE TO GO, LOOK AROUND! THIS WILL BE YOUR BURIAL GROUND AS WELL!" Mundus Boss Fight 3 (Part 1) CUTSCENE 2 and Mundus fight, but Dante sees that it’s no use with only his powers in the human world. Mundus: "What is the matter? Here your powers are weak, HUMAN!" Background voice of Eva: "Dante... You'll be okay... You can do it..." Dante: "Wha...mo...mother!" another portal, bright flashes of yellow lightning come out, and Trish leaps out Trish: "Dante, use my power!" Dante: "Trish!" charges up with an incredible amount of yellow lightning, and throws it to Dante. Catching it, Dante absorbs it, and finds himself with a big boost of confidence. Dante: "Okay!" Mundus Boss Fight 3 (Part 2) CUTSCENE 3 charges up Trish: "Looks like we have a winner..." Dante: "Jackpot!" combines his and Trish’s power into his guns, and blows a powerful shot into Mundus CUTSCENE 4 Mundus: "Dante, I will return... And I will rule this wwwoooorrlllddd..." CUTSCENE 5 Dante: "Goodbye! And when you do come back, give my regards to my son, will ya?" CUTSCENE 6 fades away into his portal. CUTSCENE 7 and Dante run to each other Dante: "Trish!" Trish: "Dante! Dante, I...I..." starts to cry. Dante: "Trish...devils never cry... These tears, tears are a gift only humans have." realize that the sewers are still collapsing. Trish: "We're too late!" Dante: "No, Trish. It's never too late." the whole roof collapsing, an airplane falls in front of them. Dante: "And we humans, never give up... are you ready?" Trish: "Yes." the plane, Dante starts it, and shoots the wall, creating an exit. Dante: "Let's rock!" CUTSCENE 8 on time, Trish and Dante escape with the aid of the plane, flying away from a collapsing island. Dante: "Yeehaw, yeah!" Trish: "The sky! SO clear! SO blue!" Dante: "The sky is fair, and it will always be above everyone's head, no different!" Trish: "Like the sky, I feel like my heart is becoming clear..." Dante: "Let's not forget, though, the Underworld's evil is still alive. They will someday return!" Trish: "There's no need to worry, right? ‘Cuz the world has the Legendary Dark Knight Dante... and his sidekick!" Epilogue camera shows that Dante has changed his agency's name to Devil Never Cry and the phone starts ringing. Trish: "Devil Never Cry? Yes.. OK, great! Where's the place? We'll be right there!" hangs up Trish: "This one has the password. Sounds heavy..." Dante: "Okay! Let's get over there within 10 minutes and don't let one of those suckers live." Trish: "5 minutes!" laughs Dante: "More than enough!" 1 Category:Devil May Cry